The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device for successively feeding each one sheet of a sheet stack in a sheet tray toward an image recording portion.
A conventional sheet feeding device includes a sheet supplying roller for successively taking out each one of the sheets stacked in a sheet supply tray. The device also includes a sheet feed roller for feeding the sheet supplied by the sheet supplying roller to an image recording portion. During feeding of the sheet toward the image recording portion, a leading edge of the sheet is detected to determine whether or not the leading edge passes through a predetermined spot, or a trailing edge of the sheet is detected to determine whether or not the trailing edge exits the sheet supply tray. By such a detection, operation timing of the image recording portion is controlled, or sheet feed timing for the subsequent sheet is controlled. To this effect, a sensor is provided at a position upstream of the sheet feed roller to detect the leading edge or trailing edge of the sheet.
However, in the conventional sheet feeding device, control to the subsequent operation is initiated after the leading or trailing edge of the sheet is fed to the position immediately upstream of the sheet feed roller. Therefore, the operation start timing may be retarded. Further, the interval of sheet feedings may be prolonged. Consequently, prolonged time period is required for entire image recording operation for successively recording a plurality of sheets.